I Love You For Breakfast
by Cindre
Summary: If it had a summary, it'd be rated M too.


Series: Naruto  
Title: I Love You For Breakfast  
Written: 28 June 2006  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke  
Words: 753  
Warnings: Lemon Lemon Lemon.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine, I'd make them do this.  
Summary: If I were to do a summary, it'd be rated NC-17 too.

He grinned down at the little face peering up at him. He loved the boy on his knees.

"Good boy Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled on his pants, tugging them down an inch at a time. He shoved his hand into the boy's hair as his tongue darted out to lick the tip of Kakashi's erection.

Sasuke took him into his mouth as much as he could. Kakashi made no sound. He only roughly held onto Sasuke's hair as he stared down at him. It didn't bother Sasuke to be watched. He looked up into Kakashi's eyes and stared at him right back.

Sasuke began working Kakashi's erection, sliding his mouth down and back up again over and over. He knew Kakashi liked it when he pressed his tongue hard along the underside of it, so he did that infrequently. Only when he wanted to make Kakashi squirm.

He held onto the base with his seemingly tiny hand, squeezing repetitively along with his mouth's movements. He closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself a few moments to take in the essence of Kakashi's cock. It just felt so perfect in his mouth. He loved sucking Kakashi's cock.

Sasuke moaned at his own thoughts, slipping the large erection out of his mouth so he could lick at it. He pawed at Kakashi's balls for a moment before licking his way down Kakashi's cock to them, and began licking and sucking on those.

Kakashi's hand released his hair and Sasuke witnessed the tightening of his thigh muscles. It was Sasuke's turn now.

It always went this way, within a few strokes of Kakashi's orgasm, because Sasuke came too soon every time. His little young body just couldn't handle intense pleasure for very long.

And that was what he gave Sasuke every time they fucked.

Intense pleasure.

By this time Kakashi had already laid down on the bed √ something soft for Sasuke's knees, which were now on either side of his waist. Sasuke was lowering himself onto Kakashi's cock. He positioned it carefully at his entrance before glancing up at Kakashi, who was watching the coupling intently.

Kakashi grinned silently as the boy impatiently continued, and Sasuke groaned as Kakashi's head pushed through his tight barely-teenage hole. Truth be told he wanted to just pound the boy right there because he felt so goddamn good squeezing and convulsing around him already, but he had more self control than that, and this was Sasuke's game anyway. He wasn't about to ruin it.

By the time Sasuke had impaled himself fully, the boy was already out of breath, his cock stirring restlessly. He watched Kakashi intently, never dropping his gaze despite the blush creeping across his face telling Kakashi that he was a little embarrassed.

He was about to smile when Sasuke lifted himself and slammed back down again. A deep moan caught in Kakashi's throat. Not until later. He allowed himself a grunt, instead.

That seemed to satisfy Sasuke a bit, because now the Uchiha was moving quickly. He rode Kakashi like this was the last sex he would ever have, moaning and growling and releasing all the sexiest sounds Kakashi knew him to make all the while. Sasuke even got brave enough a couple times to lift from Kakashi's cock completely and slam back down again, each time eliciting a near-scream of pleasure from him.

Kakashi watched him, mouth open and panting hard, his eyes clouded, his hands clinging to Kakashi's waist so hard that his fingernails were breaking his skin. He was close. He grabbed the boy's hips and bucked up into him while he pulled him down, the force of Sasuke's own muscles working with Kakashi's to bring them together with a harsh smack of skin, and Sasuke screamed, begging for more.

Kakashi continued forcefully fucking the boy, and only a few short thrusts later, Sasuke's shouts got closer and closer together, and the boy's death grip actually bordered on unbearable when Sasuke came.

Kakashi looked down at his lover in awe, marveling at his strength and his beautiful cock spilling cum everywhere, his perfect mouth which made such sexy, sexy sounds..

Kakashi came with a deep guttural moan, ramming himself into Sasuke a few more times and emptying all of his cum inside of him. They both sat still and panting hard for a few seconds before Sasuke collapsed forward onto Kakashi. He caught the younger boy and wrapped his arms around him.

There was no need for I love yous. That could wait for breakfast.


End file.
